Sterek's Past
by vampiress12
Summary: What if it was Stiles Derek fell for, instead of Paige? This is an alternate version of the story told in the episode "Visionary".
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is the love story between Derek and Stiles in high school, rather than**** Paige.**_

* * *

Stiles gently moved his bow across the stings of his cello. He was practicing his music in the music room at BHHS after school hours, and was hoping he would have some peace and quiet.

He was almost at the end of the song when he heard the sound of someone dribbling a basketball, coming from the hallway.

He paused in frustration, before taking a deep breath and starting to play again. But the dribbling seemed to get louder, and he could hear voices as well now.

Stiles stopped playing and placed his bow on the music stand and gently placed his cello in it's case, before standing up and going into the hallway.

He walked out the door and spread his arms out at his sides with an annoyed expression on his face, which is pretty much the universal sign for _What the fuck?_

"Hey. Do you guys mind?" Stiles asked the group of boys in an annoyed tone as he let his arms fall to his sides.

The boys turned in his direction with none other than Derek Hale at the center, holding a basketball.

Of course. It just had tobe Derek Hale, the most arrogant and frustratingly handsome boy Stiles had ever met.

"I'm trying to practice." Stiles told them. The boys around Derek 'oooooh'ed as if Stiles had insulted him.

"Well, how do you know we're not trying to practice here,too?" Derek asked, smirking. Stiles didn't hesitate to answer.

"No, see, I was practicing in the music room. And I'm pretty sure basketball practice, takes place in the gym." He said.

"Well I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes place anywhere you got a basketball." Derek answered with that stupid smirk still in place. His idiot friends started laughing, and his smirk turned into a smug grin. He began dribbling the ball towards Stiles, trying to show off by bouncing the ball between his legs while he walked, before stopping in front of him. Stiles looked away for a second, annoyed, before turning back to Derek as he said, "See?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned back towards the music room.

"Wait, hold on." Derek said, making him stop but keep his back towards him."If you can get the ball from me, I'll stop." He said, making him turn around. "Come on." Derek said, and started dribbling the ball again."It'll be easy." He told Stiles.

Stiles stared at him for a minute before taking a swipe for the ball, only to have Derek easily dodge, and hold the ball in front of him, as if he was taunting him. Derek started dribbling again, waiting for Stiles to try and get it. He took another swipe, but Derek moved out of the way and began dribbling around him, taunting him, then pulling a few fancy moves in front of him, showing off.

Stiles took a deep breath, and thought about all the years his dad tried to get him into sports. He was great at them, but had always preferred music, which his dad had accepted after a while. He pulled up all of his memories of basketball, and all the tricks he knew, before quickly swiping for the ball again.

To Derek's surprise, Stiles got the ball easily, and began dribbling, taunting Derek this time.

Derek's friends stared 'ooooooh'ing again, as Derek stared in shock, before taking a swipe for the ball. Stiles easily dodged, before dribbling again. After a few failed attempts, stiles stopped dribbling before harshly throwing the ball at Derek, who caught it, but stumbled back at the force behind it. It was dead silent.

And then Derek's friends began clapping and cheering before leaving as Stiles turned and went into the music room, leaving Derek there, frozen.

Stiles sat down, and set up his instrument once more, before taking a deep breath, and playing again.

"Sorry about that." He heard a familiar voice say. Stiles paused, before turning his head to see Derek standing in the doorway, with the basketball still in his hands.

"Whatever." Stiles said before getting ready to play again. "I'm trying to practice, if you didn't notice." He told Derek when he saw him put the basketball down and start walking towards him.

"Okay. I'll just leave you alone then." Derek said. Stiles turned back to his cello, only to be interrupted again. "After you tell me your name." Derek smirked at him.

"Alright. I"ll tell you my name." Stiles said, turning towards him. "If you can play one instrument in this room." He challenged Derek.

Derek looked around before looking at him again. "One?" He checked.

"Just one." Stiles assure him.

"Any of them?" Derek asked. Stiles said nothing, and continued to stare at him. Derek took a deep breath before walking to the wall of instruments. Stiles started playing again, while Derek picked out which instrument he would play.

He paused when Derek came back with his arms behind his back. Stiles stared at him, waiting.

Derek pulled a triangle from behind his back, and tapped it once, a smug smile on his face.

Stiles stared at him for a second, shocked and amused, before he turned forward and looked down.

"My name is Stiles." He said before looking at Derek again. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Your name is Stiles?" he asked, incredulously.

"It's a nickname. Now please go so I can practice." Stiles said as he got ready to play his cello again.

"My name's D-" Stiles cut him off.

"I know who you are." He said, looking at Derek again.

Derek raised his eyebrows before smirking, and slowly stepping out of the room, with Stiles staring after him.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_Review Please!_**

**_Oh! By the way, I have this thing where I don't post a story unless I've finished it, because if I don't do it immediately, I lose interest. So this story is complete, and the chapters will most likely be posted once or twice a day._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Derek led a laughing Stiles through the woods, towards an abandoned distillery.

"Where are you taking me?" Stiles asked him, smiling softly. Derek looked at him without stopping and smiled.

"It's a surprise." He told him, before leading him inside.

When Derek stopped, he turned around and quickly kissed Stiles, while placing his hands on the slightly shorter boys waist. Stiles responded immediately and placed his arms around Derek's neck as he kissed him back.

Stiles pulled back after a minute and stared at Derek for a minute.

"What?" Derek asked, slightly worried.

Stiles continued to look at him for a minute before asking him the question that had been bugging him for a while now.

"Why do you like me?" Derek didn't seem to get it.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked, getting confused.

"Why do you like me?" Stiles repeated, unsure of how else to ask. He smiled at Derek, half to show that he didn't need to be worried, and half because he was nervous.

"Why do you think I like you?" Derek asked him, smirking a bit.

"Honestly," Stiles looked away "I think at first you liked me because I didn't like you." Stiles told him, looking at him again. Derek seemed to catch on quickly.

"So, now your worried that now that I know you like me, that I'm gonna stop liking you?" Derek checked.

"Not worried." Stiles said, looking down. He looked up to see Derek had copied him, and was staring at the ground. "Just wondering when." Stiles corrected him. Derek looked up quickly.

"What if I never stop liking you?" He asked, smiling softly. Stiles smiled at him, and they moved towards each other again.

Derek's head whipped to the side, as if he heard someone coming.

"What?" Stiles asked. When Derek didn't say anything, he continued. "Did you hear something?" Derek seemed to be just noticing something about this place, and tensing up, which was putting Stiles on edge. "What's wrong?" He asked Derek.

"Something happened here." Derek told him.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked him.

"I caught a scent. It's blood." Derek explained. By now Stiles wasn't surprised to hear Derek say such weird things, He knew Derek was different. Derek whipped around. "Alright, now I definitely heard something." He said, quickly grasping Stiles hand.

"Derek, I don't hear anything." Stiles told him, confused.

"We have to go, come on." Derek told him, before he started pulling him towards the exit. "Let's go."

They ran out of the distillery together, just before the other packs came.

* * *

**_Review please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Derek was in the middle of taking a test when he heard the familiar sound of a cello being played in the music room.

Stiles started to smile, and paused playing.

"What are you staring at?" He asked as he looked over at the doorway. Derek was leaning against the door frame with his bag over his shoulder, looking entranced by the music. HE raised his eyebrows and shook his head, still looking dazed.

"I'm not staring. I'm listening." He corrected Stiles. Stiles smiled softly at that. "Am I distracting you?" Derek asked.

"No." Stiles shook his head. "I've got laser-like focus." he said as he turned away and started to play again.

"You sure about that?" Derek asked, smirking as he stepped into the room and started walking towards Stiles.

Stiles continued to play, even when Derek stepped behind him, and ran a hand up his arm. He was doing a good job until Derek leaned down, and ran his bottom lip along the shell of Stiles ear.

Stiles stopped and looked away, smiling, before looking behind him at Derek.

"I hate you." He told Derek softly.

"No, you don't." Derek said, still smiling, before walking around Stiles to sit next to him. "You love me." He corrected with a gentle smile.

"Hate you." Stiles repeated.

"You love me." Derek said again, this time with quiet desperation and vulnerability.

Stiles could only nod.

Derek quickly leaned forward and kissed him.

They stayed like that, for God knows how long, pouring their love into the single kiss.

* * *

_**Review please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Derek watched Stiles from his table across the courtyard, oblivious to his friends' conversations.

"Why does he eat alone?" His uncle asked, sliding into the bench across from him. Derek hadn't noticed his table was now empty.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Peter, annoyed.

"I'm looking out for my favorite nephew. Making sure no one has a cross bow aimed at your throat." He said sassily.

"I could get you banned from school grounds." Derek told him. "You know that, right?"

Peter didn't hesitate to retort. "No one would ban ME from anywhere." He smirked at his nephew. "I'm too good-looking." He looked back over at Stiles, who was still by himself. "Doesn't he have any friends?" He asked Derek.

"A few. But he likes to study during lunch." He answered without needing to think about it. "And I kind of just don't think he likes my friends." Derek informed him, shrugging.

"No one should like your friends." Peter agreed as he stole Derek's recee's peanut butter cups. "They're a bunch of hormonal half-wits." He insulted as he opened up the candy wrapper. He looked over at Stiles again, before turning to Derek. "But that one over there- he's perfect for you." Peter told him. "And perfect combinations are rare in an imperfect world." He said before taking a bite out of the candy.

Derek sighed and stood up."It would worry me too, though." Peter cut in. "I'd probably be thinking about it all the time.'

"Thinking about what?"Derek asked as he looked over at Stiles again.

"Him finding out." Peter answered, as if it were obvious. "You thought that through right?" He asked as he took Derek's drink. "You know it always happens. One minute you're in this blissful teen romance, and next, he sees fangs, glowing eyes, claws."

"He doesn't have to find out." Derek told him.

"But they always do." Peter said, making Derek look at Stiles."Especially when they're perfect for you." Derek started getting worried. "There's really only one way to make sure you'll always be together." He told him, before looking over at Stiles again. "Turn him."

Stiles looked over and noticed them staring at him, so he smiled, completely oblivious.

* * *

**_Dun Dun Duuunnnnn!_**

**_Just thought I'd be nice and give you some more Sterek, to make up for how short the next few chapters will be. Sorry my lovely followers. It didn't feel right to put it all in one long chapter, so there will be a few extremely short chapters. _**

**_Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

"I have the perfect idea." Peter said to Derek one day in the locker room at BHHS.

"Go away." Derek said, not looking up.

"Laura told you about the packs being here, right?" He continued as if Derek had never spoken. "There are more alphas than I've ever seen in one place." He turned to Derek. "Your mother would never do it. And these packs wont be here much longer. The time to do it is now." He warned Derek. When he saw that he needed more convincing, he tried to persuade him. "One little bite, and he never gets sick again." He lifted on leg up and rested one foot on the bench and leaned over Derek as he spoke. "He stays younger, more handsome. Think how he'll be able to protect himself." Peter named off reasons, before leaning closer, and whispering. "Derek... The bite is a gift."

* * *

_**Sorry it's up so late today. And it's soooo tiny. No worries, though. I shall post another chappie in a bit. Mwah!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles re-read the note he had gotten from Derek to meet him at the school,as he walked down the steps. He stopped at the bottom and looked around.

"Derek?" He called out. He heard a door open and close at the end of the hall, and began walking towards it. "Derek, is that you?" He asked as he walked. He was mostly down the hall when he decided to turn around and see if Derek had shown up at the other end. When he saw no one, he turned around again.

He saw a tall, dark figure of a man. He dropped the note when he heard growling coming from the stranger, before taking a few steps backwards. He notices that the man didn't look right. His face had far to much hair, his ears were pointed, he claws and canines, and his eyes were glowing red.

The growling continued.

His breath sped up.

Time seemed to slow down as he turned around. He couldn't run fast enough. It was like one of those dreams, where you are running desperately, but going no faster than you would running in water. But he still tried.

He heard the growling grow louder as the man followed him, but he didn't dare turn around.

He tried to run faster.

He wasn't fast enough.

* * *

_**Sorry my lovelies, but I must give you another short chapter. It just doesn't feel right trying to mash them all together.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Derek was sitting in the dark locker room, bouncing a basketball as he listened to Stiles' moans and cries of agony in the hallway.

When he heard Stiles cry out for him in desperation, he couldn't just sit there anymore. He slammed the ball down, and quickly got up and ran out of the locker room, into the hallway. What he saw, tore his heart out.

Stiles was trying, and failing, to drag himself away, leaving a trail of blood behind him as Ennis easily followed.

Derek saw red, and ran at Ennis, releasing a vicious cry of outrage. He attempted to lunge at him, only to be thrown into a wall. He fell to the ground in pain, and Ennis was on him before he could find the strength to get back up.

He turned Derek's head towards the stairs, making him watch as Stiles tried to crawl away. It was only then, that Derek understood.

He had already been bitten. There was no point in fighting. He was too late.

* * *

**_Ta daaaaaaaa! _**

**_Please review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Derek was holding Stiles in his now bloody arms, when he noticed Peter on the steps of the root cellar.

"What's happening to him?" He asked, pain lacing his voice.

Stiles' blood had started to turn black, he was in agonizing pain, and he was vomiting black blood.

Derek didn't need to ask. He already knew.

The bite didn't take.

Stiles was dying.

Derek turned his attention back to Stiles when Peter left, and began stoking Stiles' sweaty hair out of his face.

Stiles fought desperately to survive, if not for himself, then for Derek.

When Stiles started gasping in pain again, Derek grasped his bloody hand in his, and began taking his pain away. Derek gasped as he felt the pain course through him, but it was worth it when Stiles stopped whimpering and relaxed in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Derek whispered to him.

"I knew." Stiles told him, breathing heavily.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked him.

"Right after I told you my name, I think I knew." Stiles told him, looking into his eyes. "I've seen things in this town before." Derek looked away, but Stiles didn't pause. "Things no one could really explain." Derek pressed his chin against Stiles head as he listened to him, shocked. "And then there's the way that you talk- How you'd say things like how you'd catch a scent." Derek released a shuddering breath. "And I know you can hear things. Things that no one else can hear." Derek leaned down to look at him again. "I knew." Stiles told him again.

"And you still liked me?" Derek asked him.

"I loved you." He corrected him, before he started crying out softly as the pain came back.

Derek quickly grabbed his hand again, kissing the side of his head as he began taking away his pain, groaning as he felt it himself.

"I'm gonna die. Aren't I?" Stiles asked him. All Derek could do was nod. Stiles gasped in a shuddering breath.

"Ow." He said, before he cried out softly again. " I can't." He cried. "I can't take it anymore. Derek, I can't." He cried out. "Derek."

Derek kissed his forehead as tears gathered in his eyes.

"Please don't leave me." Derek begged. Stiles closed his eyes, and tears began falling down his blood stained cheeks.

" I don't want to. But, Derek..." Stiles whimpered again, this time from the emotional pain.

"I love you." Derek told him desperately, as if that would make him live. " I need you." He kissed the side of Stiles head. "You are everything to me." He whispered.

Stile knew then, that he could not die. He could not leave Derek.

Derek held Stiles face into the crook off his neck as he whispered words of adoration into his ear, hoping that could somehow save him.

Talia, and Peter had arrived, and were standing at the foot of the stairs,watching as Derek begged Stiles to stay with him. Talia, the strong, fierce leader, actually had tears in her eyes at the sight before her.

Stiles suddenly cried out loudly, agony coursing through him, worse than before. But when Derek tried to take away his pain once more, Stiles quickly pushed his hand away, barely mustering the strength to whisper out the ward, "No." THE three werewolves in the root cellar stared at the human in shock.

Stiles refused to die. He couldn't leave Derek. He wouldn't be forced to, supernatural law be damned. He would live.

When he felt like he was being burned alive at the stake, he knew that if he let go, and let himself try to escape the pain, then he would never come back. Back to Derek.

So he gripped the stake tighter.

He cried out louder.

Derek tried once again to grab his hand, but Stiles moved it away, and arched his back in agony.

The werewolves watched in awe as Stiles bite wound began faintly smoking, glowing purple.

Then, to their astonishment, the skin started patching itself together again. But he more it healed, the louder Stiles screamed.

Once the wound was fully healed, and the glowing was at it's brightest, Stiles let out a giant, high pitched wail of agony, that had the werewolves covering their ears and cringing away from the ear-splitting shriek.

The purple glow faded completely, and Stiles was panting from exhaustion.

The werewolves stared at him in shock.

"What the hell just happened?" Peter asked what everyone was wondering. Derek didn't seem to hear him. He was too busy clutching Stiles to his chest, thanking God repeatedly. Derek didn't care what that was. All that mattered was that Stiles was alive.

* * *

**_Dun Dun DUUUUUNNNNN!_**

**_Plot twist!_**

**_So I couldn't bear to kill off Stiles, and some people begged me not to. not that it mattered, because I had this whole thing typed up before the first chapter was even posted, but anyway..._**

**_I'm sorry to anyone that wanted it to appen the same way it did with Paige, but this is what I wanted to do._**

**_I hope you all enjoyed it. _**

**_Please Review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Talia, Peter, Derek, and Stiles went back at the Hale House to discuss what had happened with the adults in the family.

Derek was sitting on the couch with Stiles laying down with his head rested on a pillow in Derek's lap. Derek calmly stroked Stiles' hair as his family had a heated discussion in hushed voices.

Everyone in the Hale family had grown to love Stiles in the time that they've known him, so they were extremely worried, not to mention pissed, about what had happened.

"I'm going to kill Ennis!" Laura snarled as she gently lifted Stiles feet and sat down, placing them in her lap.

"Calm, Laura." Her father, Joshua, warned her. She softly petted Stiles' leg, choosing not to respond.

Stiles was the only person that could make her put down her walls. With her family's life style, she had learned that she can't trust anyone, especially humans. Her family always needed to come first. She couldn't be distracted by coming up with lies and covers to sell to any possible friends.

It was a safe choice, but also an extremely lonely.

Maybe it was her loneliness, that kept her from being angry with Derek for loving a human. She could never want her brother to suffer.

There was also constant struggle of learning to control your inner, and understanding pack dynamics, while being trained to become Alpha one day... It was all too much. Her only saving grace was that it would be horrible for anyone.

So when this _human _came along, taking this all in with a grace she envied, she had instantly hated him. Or, she had convinced herself she did, to mask her jealousy.

But no matter how mean she was to him, he was calm, and kind, and... too good to be real.

One day she had been in a foul mood, more so than usual. She had woken up late, and had gotten to school late, so she got detention from Harris, the creepy fucker. THen she found out she flunked a test. She got food dumped all over her at lunch when someone had tripped in the cafeteria. Then she had to walk home in her gym clothes, because her car wouldn't start.

Needless to say, when she had gotten home, she was n a warpath.

So when she saw Derek and Stiles, cuddled up on the couch, cooing and kissing, she lost it.

Why did everything have to be so perfect for him? Why was her life going to hell, while he was on cloud fucking nine, 24/7? How the hell was that fair? She just wanted to scream and slam things, and break things.

So she did. She screamed at everything, everyone, and nothing at all.

And at some point in her rampage, she shifted, her eyes glowing a vibrant golden-yellow, her claws tearing at the walls. She snarled at Stiles, and her family was getting ready to restrain her, when Stiles shocked them all.

He didn't cower or attempt to run. He didn't allow Derek to stand protectively in front og him, despite her brother's best efforts. He didn't scream. He didn't smell the slightest bit of fear.

He calmly walked towards her, ignoring her snarling, and the cried protests of her family.

He stopped in front of me, and didn't move an inch when I raised my claws to strike.

He looked directly into my eyes as he spoke.

"I am not going anywhere. I have been nearly killed on multiple occasions, by multiple members of this family. I have been tossed, slammed, clawed, and growled at, repeatedly. But I am _still_ here. Whether you like it or not, I am not going anywhere. Because even if you don't like me, I care about each and everyone of you, as if you were my own family." Laura didn't notice her claws and canines were slowly retreating as he spoke. He didn't yell and his voice didn't shake. His heart didn't race. He was completely calm.

"I know you, Laura. I _see_ you. I understand that you feel like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, with the responsibility of being Alpha one day. I understand that you are exiling yourself to an eternity alone because you want to protect your family. I understand that this is hard. I don't have to be a werewolf to see how much this is hurting you. But Laura," He told her stepping closer, and taking her still raised hand in his, slowly lowering it. The only wolf feature of her that remained was her glowing eyes, which he never took his eyes off of. "You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. I know you can handle this. But you have to let us help you. Because all of this, is too much to ask of anyone. It's okay to let people in, even if it's scary. And I know that you don't believe I can handle your world. But I am still here. What does that tell you?" He asked softly.

Laura didn't know when she had began crying, or when she had pulled Stiles into a tight embrace. All she could do was cry as she realised that he was the only one that truly noticed how much this pressure was killing her, and she had done nothing but treat him like an outsider.

When she came back to reality, she was on the couch, her head resting on Stiles chest as he stroked her hair, letting her cry. He knew that she didn't want to hear a bunch of crap about how everything would be okay. All she needed was some comfort. And he provided it.

That was the thing about Stiles. He knew what everyone needed to hear, and never ran away, even when Laura had her episodes. It took months, but Stiles managed to become Laura's best friend, and closest confidant. She knew she could tell him anything, and he would know exactly what she needed. He wouldn't judge her. It was hard for her to accept that, but Stiles was a persistent little fucker. He refused to give up on her.

And without her realizing it, he became pack.

Her brother.

"What the hell could he be?" Peter asked, confused.

"He doesn't smell like a werewolf." Derek's grandfather threw in, patting Stiles arm without really noticing, seeking the comfort of knowing the boy was alive.

"But he doesn't smell completely human either. Like there's a hint of supernatural mixed in there." Derek's grandmother added, rubbing her husbands shoulder as she sent worried glances Stiles way.

"He screamed when it was over. I don't know. I just think there was something supernatural about it. The way it was so high pitched, and drawn out, and just _powerful_." Peter voiced his thoughts, not noticing as he sat down on the floor in front of the couch, beside Stiles' head.

Though Peter would never admit it, he cared for the annoying teen. Somehow, the constant babble and fidgeting that came with the human's ADHD, had become part of his life, that he wasn't sure he was comfortable being without. Stiles had integrated himself into the pack, and Peter couldn't imagine how they would fare if his nephew lost his love, Cora and Lara losing their brother, Talia and Josh losing a son... All of them losing pack.

"_That's_ what that noise was?" Derek's cousin, Alissa asked, shocked. "We heard that all the way over here!" She exclaimed.

"Wait."Derek's other cousin, Jeff, cut in. "He was bitten? He survived but didn't turn? He smells slightly supernatural? He released a high pitch wail that werewolves could hear miles away? I think we've got a banshee on our hands." He told them, smug that he knew the answer before them, though you could see the tightness in his eyes and the constant worried looks he through at Stiles.

"I thought a banshee had to be a woman." Derek's aunt, Emmaline said.

"And I thought that the boy was suppose to die. He seems to live to be an enigma." Emmaline's husband, Paul, sassed as he rubbed her upper arms softly.

"You sure do know how to pick 'em, huh Der-Bear?" Derek's older brother, Tom, teased him. Derek ignored him, but Laura growled for him. Laura was the closest to Stiles, other than Derek. Cora and Laura had quickly grown to adore Stiles, almost as much as Derek did. After Derek and Stiles had dated for so long, Stiles had already become a member of the family to the Hales.

Stiles' fierce loyalty...his compassion...his unconditional love... his eyes free of judgment whenever the wolves lost control... his dedication...

He was pack now.

"So... what? He can sense the supernatural, and scream so loud werewolves can hear it from anywhere?_ Nice!_" Peter threw in, turning his head to smirk at Derek, who was still oblivious,as he stroked Stiles cheek.

Everyone grew silent when Stiles began to stir.

When Stiles opened his eyes and saw Derek staring down at him, he smiled softly.

"Pretty bad-ass, huh Sourwolf?" Stiles asked, his voice cracking.

Everyone had to laugh at that. Because this was Stiles. The human, running with the wolves, somehow managing to keep pace, and pull _them_ ahead when they fall behind. He had become the pack's heart. Their anchor. The glue that held them together. And his ridiculous babble, and adorable yet slightly annoying jokes, had become something they all loved. So when that was the first thing to come out of his mouth, they knew things would be okay.

"Totally, little Red. You are now an official BAMF." Derek agreed, laughing softly.

Derek would never be the same after watching the love of his life, nearly die in his arms. He would always be plagued with guilt, knowing it was his fault he nearly lost him.

But as long as he had Stiles, the maybe everything could be okay.

Maybe, just maybe, he could forgive himself one day, with stiles at his side.

* * *

**_Because Derek has Stiles, he never goes out with Kate and when she tries to set the house on fire, Stiles catches her, so no one dies. Peter is still creepy, but not insane._**

**_So, ta daaaaa!_**

**_Final Chapter! I hope you liked it. _**

**_I believe this is my best story so far, and I THINK I'm getting better with my writing. But that's up to you, my lovelies. _**

**_Please review and let me know what you think. Anything you are thinking about my writing, the plot twist, good or bad, let me know. _**

**_You guys have been awesome, so thank you all for reviewing and giving me your input. You rock!_**

**_MWAH!_**


End file.
